Episode 6261 (14th June 2012)
Plot Ashley wakes up after an uncomfortable night on the church floor. Edna arrives and almost catches him, and Ashley is awkward as he attempts to hide the fact that he slept there. Outside Mulberry Cottage, Ashley sees Laurel and offers to collect the children from school, but gets upset when she insists that she has it covered. Laurel is conscious that she isn't wearing her wedding ring and tries to hide her hand from Ashley. She leaves unaware that Ashley has surreptitiously entered the house. Making himself a sandwich, Ashley begins to rifle through drawers, pocketing any of his valuables. Finding Laurel's wedding ring in a box, Ashley looks sad. He then panics when Ruby arrives, snapping at her. As the day continues, Ashley hands over his possessions to a pawnbroker in exchange for money. He soon gives the cash to Laurel, lying about being paid. Later, Laurel is confused to learn from Ruby about how Ashley was in the house alone. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, Megan is uncomfortable around Robbie and makes it clear that she was serious about her offer to pay for him to travel. Declan arrives and is sceptical about what Megan is up to, suggesting that she should give Robbie a chance. Soon afterwards, Robbie is impressed to hear about the festival and offers his help, but Megan doesn't take him up on it. Later, Robbie tells Megan that he cannot accept her offer, but is happy to leave. Megan feels guilty and agrees that he can stay, but suggests they should take things one step at a time. Elsewhere, Chas and Cameron begin their weekend away but Chas is jealous when Cameron calls Debbie, while Rhona is shocked as Pearl returns to work and is forced to tell Victoria that she has to leave. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Carl King - Tom Lister *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Pawnbroker - Eric Hulme Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar, exterior, vestry and rear exterior *Home Farm - Kitchen, woodland and living room *David's - Shop floor and exterior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotel - Cameron & Chas' room (lounge and en-suite) and corridor *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Pawnbrokers Notes *Only one episode was broadcast on this date due to Euro 2012 football coverage. Transmission started at 6.45pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,380,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns